


all hard things visible and invisible

by burningdarkfire



Series: yet is there hope (9 Worlds) [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningdarkfire/pseuds/burningdarkfire
Summary: 9 different worlds in which the 2 of them meet.third - a medieval AU, in which 2B is a knight, 9S is a prince, and they entertain some foreign guests.





	all hard things visible and invisible

2B stood at attention behind 9S. The doors to the Great Hall were open, and the people waiting to see their prince formed a winding line far out of their sight past the doors. 

Privately, 2B thought that 9S was a little _too_ attentive to each individual, often keeping them after their problems had been resolved to ask for this or that little detail when something piqued his interest. She didn't understand how it was important that so-and-so didn't fulfill the promise they gave last week to make bread a certain way, but it was hard to deny that his eagerness to learn and ear for detail made him a great prince. The people felt listened to, flattered that their prince was interested in the minutiae of their lives even if they thought he'd probably never made bread himself in his life.

The morning passed by peaceably. After the last person had been seen to, 9S hopped out of his seat and looked at 2B, bright-eyed. "Do you think the kitchen will let me experiment with some bread-making?"

"You'll ruin the kitchen efficiency," 2B said calmly, knowing full well that the people working the kitchen wouldn't care. 9S could charm any palace staff into turning a blind eye or even helping with his whimsies. Last week it had been something with the horses.

"Your Highness, the guests are arriving soon." 21O arrived in the doorway, ever the picture of efficiency. She frowned when she saw 9S. "Are those crumbs?"

"His Highness has been learning about bread from the town's bakers," 2B said primly. She and 21O shared a similarly long-suffering look.

"Leavening, 21O, leavening," 9S said excitedly. 

"Please clear the Great Hall and get ready to receive the guests," 21O said. "I'll take your report on bread-making processes at another time."

* * *

"How do I look?"

9S held his arms out and did a twirl. His clothes were still casual, suitable for an afternoon walk instead of a formal dinner, but the splendid detailing left no doubts that he was fully on display as the sole prince of the kingdom.

"Like a prince," 2B said simply. It was true regardless of what he wore. His regal bearing was obvious in the way he could make his perfect posture look relaxed.

"I think that's almost a compliment, coming from you." 9S grinned at her. "I'll take it."

* * *

The twins were visiting princes from a kingdom across the forest. They stood serenely as the herald announced them, bowing in sync when they were introduced to the court. Their only distinguishing feature was their hair - one kept it long, the other short. Otherwise, they were identical even in their clothing. 

Once the formalities were over, 9S took them on a tour of the castle, with 2B following at a respectful distance. The differences between the twins soon became apparent. Eve, the short-haired one, was quick to laugh, while Adam would often only give a small chuckle. On the other hand, Adam would often ask questions, sparking an engaged discussion with 9S about the merits of different kinds of fuel for the room fires while Eve poked at a tassel hanging from their guest bed.

After the tour, 9S returned to his rooms to change into yet another outfit for dinner. "Everything revolves around Adam," 9S said, buttoning up his tunic. His voice was clinical, even cold, as he thought over his interactions with the twins. "Eve seems sillier and more open, but he's still quite clever. If he wasn't always distracted checking if his brother approves of something, he could be a force of his own." 

2B said nothing. 9S wasn't talking to her; he was only thinking out loud. She knew the prince used to have a team of people dressing him, but he had convinced his parents that he needed the time to think alone, to properly get ready. As part of the deal, 9S spent ample time at the castle tailors, learning about the different kinds of cloth or the latest foreign fashions. He made sure to understand how an angle of the neckline could look like an insult to one person and a flirtation to a different one. 

9S was a politician, born and raised. His natural curiosity and trained eye for detail meant he had a veritable encyclopedia of information in his head, and now he was working on the twins' entry.

2B would never get used to the way he could dissect people. He sliced them open, burrowed into their words and habits, pried open things they might not even have known about themselves. At least he got excited about the bread. The twins were just a project for the glory of the nation. Keep the visitors happy and foil any plots they might have. That was 9S's mission as a prince, and he rarely failed.

"It won't do to actively seek out Adam's attention though," 9S said, delicately picking up his crown. He turned it over in his hands thoughtfully. It looked like a simple thing, never betraying its true value. "Then Eve will notice and get jealous, and he is _very_ attentive when it comes to Adam. I just have to play it coyly, invite Adam to engage with me as if it was his decision."

They walked back to the Great Hall, 9S now dressed in his metaphorical armour. 2B sometimes wondered how much of their interactions were also just an experiment for 9S. Two years ago, he had invited her personally to be his knight and companion, despite having never spoken beyond niceties before the appointment. 

In some moments, it felt like there was nothing much to worry about since they found their stride around each other. 2B was comfortable in her role. In other moments - like now, as she watched him glimmer in his crown - 2B thought that she knew nothing true about him. 

* * *

2B stood at attention behind 9S as the Great Hall clamoured with the sounds of eating and chatter. Her role was mostly ornamental, as she wore only light armor to the feast, but if anything went astray, she was also the most important line of defense 9S had. 

"2B!" 9S had twisted around in his seat, gesturing at 2B to approach. He had a huge grin and motioned for her urgently. She stepped forward, trying to make sure none of her apprehension showed in her face. She hated being a part of his performance for his guests, but she knew it was her duty to follow his orders and otherwise generally make sure he didn't make a fool of himself.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Here, try this." Before 2B could protest, 9S shoved a piece of the roast suckling pig at her mouth and she was forced to take it, her lips brushing his fingers as he drew back. She chewed and swallowed. "It's good, isn't it? I think it's a new recipe."

"It is good," she said truthfully. The skin had been crisp and flavourful, the flesh juicy and tender. The knights rarely ate such delicacies though, and even when they were available, 2B didn't pay too much attention to any subtle changes. "But I'm not familiar enough with the taste to say if it has changed, Your Highness."

9S gave her a look that might have been disappointment before waving dismissively. As she stepped back, she heard Adam start questioning 9S on her role in the castle. At least his interest had been piqued one way or the other.

The feast went long, longer than usual for such a small retinue of guests. 2B watched as Eve, clearly fatigued, pouted and let his gaze wander over the hall distractedly. Adam - the real reason the dinner had gone on long, as he ate slowly between bouts of frequent discussion with 9S - had gotten more bold, pouring wine for 9S and letting his hand linger on his 9S's shoulder as Eve looked on.

By the end of the night, 9S was blushing and tipsy as he waved goodbye to Adam. 2B collected him with a frown, catching him as he nearly tripped over his own feet. 

Adam gave 9S a slow grin as he said to 2B, "You are lucky to spend every day with him. He is a treasure."

"I'm proud to serve," 2B said curtly. She shielded 9S from his gaze and gave the twins a pair of polite goodnights before escorting 9S back to his rooms. When he tripped again, she just picked him up bridal-style, resigning herself to carrying him back.

9S giggled and snuggled into her shoulder, mumbling something about treasures. He definitely didn't look like the victor of a battle of wits. 2B sighed.

* * *

"2B, you better keep your guard up!" 9S chirped as he danced around her, twirling his wooden practice sword in his hands.

"I'm aware of how to fight." 2B finished her stretch and adjusted a strap on her armor. "You just keep _your_ guard up."

9S had invited Adam and Eve out to the training grounds for a spar, which of course meant that she had to join in to keep the numbers even. 2B was always wary of spars like this. They were all wearing light armor and using practice swords, but she had long ago learned that a bruise to the ego could often be more deadly to most princes.

Fortunately, Adam and Eve seemed to be well-trained in a similar type of swordsmanship, and they were able to start off trading blows evenly. 2B quickly figured out that Adam took the lead even in combat, so she engaged him, distracting him from 9S as he clashed with Eve. Combat was not one of 9S's strengths, but it certainly was 2B's. She managed to keep Adam focused on her, feinting to one side before striking at another, throwing him off-balance enough for her to level her sword decisively at his throat. Eve, noticing his brother's plight, charged at her, only to quickly find himself in the same position with 9S.

Adam laughed and dropped his practice sword, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. 2B lowered her sword and offered her hand to shake, which he took firmly.

"You're a great fighter, 2B," he said with a warm smile. "9S is lucky to have you."

9S stepped closer to her, touching a hand to her elbow. "I'm grateful to have her by my side."

The tension in the air was palpable. 2B smiled tightly. 

"I'm happy to serve my country," she said firmly. "Let's go in for a midday meal. I hear our cooks have a new delicious way of making bread."

Adam gave 9S another slow, lazy grin. 2B wasn't sure if she'd helped the situation or not, but there was nothing more for her to do besides start marching everyone inside.

* * *

2B paused, hearing voices in the hallway. She had just returned from eating her own meal, while 9S and the twins were at an intimate gathering with the king and queen, under the watchful eye of their own guards.

"I've heard people close to you often call you Nines." Adam's voice was a soft purr.

"Unfortunately, I've tried, but it hasn't caught on too much." 9S's laugh was strained. 

2B reflexively clenched her fist and stepped forward, into their view. She hated how Adam looked at her, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly in comprehension before he stepped away from 9S's personal space.

"My apologies for the misunderstanding," Adam said smoothly, smiling politely.

* * *

"9S-!"

2B heard 21O's cry before the door beside her slammed open. Anyone else would have flinched, but she just looked at the fuming 9S with mild surprise as he stomped down the hallway.

21O stormed after him, her voice cold. "This is not the time to have a tantrum! You're a prince, you've always been a prince, and this has been your duty from the start! This kingdom needs you!"

2B started after them, but 9S's voice cut through the air. "2B, stay here until I come for you!"

2B was not in the habit of deserting her post, even when ordered to, so instead she followed at a respectable distance. It was rare that 9S kept any obvious secrets from her, considering all the information he'd share with her as he changed, mulling over some spy's newest intel or some noble's affair. 2B was no stranger to the politics of the castle, even if she never discussed them herself.

Yet 9S lowered his voice to argue with 21O, the harshness of their whispers the only sounds that carried back to her. 

* * *

2B watched 9S rub his forehead angrily. He tapped his foot incessantly against the floor, the rapid beat nearly enough to make 2B anxious as well. He would get up to pace the room, then sit back down and tap two minutes later. Rinse, repeat. 

"They asked for you," he said finally, not meeting 2B in the eye. "As a - a guest, a cultural exchange. A gift. A prisoner." He spat the words out, as if he was disgusted by them. 

When it was clear 9S was not going to elaborate more, 2B said slowly, "I am here to serve the kingdom however is deemed best." The exchanges were not uncommon, she knew, although frequently it was done between cousins of the royal family or experienced scholars, not knights.

9S seemed to struggle with himself. He again stood, made an aborted motion to move towards 2B, then gave a scream of frustration and kicked his chair. "Don't you understand," he said, his shoulders tense, "that Adam won? There is no reason my parents should refuse this request. Yet don't you understand," he kicked his chair again, "that you should be here to serve _me_? That I picked you to be by _my_ side, not anywhere else? That you are _my_ knight, not Adam's knight, not my family's knight, not this kingdom's knight, but _mine_?"

A moment passed. 2B stood still. Her hands had clenched into fists. 

"If you wish to leave, then I'll see to it." Without another word, 9S brushed past her.

* * *

"9S," she said. 

He ignored her. For someone who, when the mood struck them, never seemed to be able to shut up, 2B was also discovering that he was very good at not acknowledging her. She could do nothing more than trail behind him for days as he smiled at Adam and told him how excited he was for this exchange, as he met with his parents to work out the details of a formal alliance, and as he headed back to his room at the end of the day, radiating a silent fury whenever no one else was around.

"9S," she tried again as they approached his room.

"The twins are leaving in the morning." He stepped inside his room, his voice flat. "You should get some rest for the journey. Leave me be." He moved to close the door behind him.

2B's hand shot out and she caught the door, keeping it open.

"9S," she said again, her heart pounding. She had never breached protocols like this before. She had never ignored an order so selfishly. "9S, I -"

"Shut the door," he said quietly, still not turning to face her. 

"I want to stay with you," she said.

He didn't move.

"I want you."

2B thought she heard the barest of sighs. 9S turned to her, his eyes unreadable.

2B knelt, bowing her head. "I want to serve you and only you."

"Rise," he whispered, and she did. "2B, this would be a selfish thing for you to ask. For both you and me."

She looked at him. His face was smooth. A politician, through and through.

Yet his hands shook, and she caught them. She kissed them, and he trembled under her lips. She took an index finger in her mouth, sucking gently, and he made a soft sound.

"You are mine," she said, closing the distance between them until she could pull him flush against her. "And I am yours."

She could feel his need, pressing against her leg as she gently untied his tunic. His breath hitched as she let her fingers linger at the end, trailing down his stomach. She could tell he was already barely holding himself together.

"My prince," she said, and she pushed him against the bed. 

"My knight," 9S gasped, and they melded together as one.

* * *

2B stood at attention beside 9S.

"Your Highness," she said. The sun was shining, and they had just said goodbye to the twins, 2B standing firmly in her place at 9S's side. It had been a second cousin who had ridden away with them after all for the exchange.

9S turned to her with a questioning tilt of his head as the small audience dispersed.

"Tell me about leavening," she said. "Nines."

His smile was radiant. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had about six different drafts for this AU and ending up sticking with the only one where no one died, so I hope everyone enjoys the happier ending!


End file.
